Nächtlicher Zusammenprall
by Violanda McCormack
Summary: Wenn Lucius zu spät nach Hause kommt und eine angepisste Narcissa auf ihn wartet! Lest selbst, was die Beiden erwartet LMNM! ONESHOT! Complete!


Hiermit präsentiere ich meinen ersten ONESHOT über Lucius & Narcissa! Ich hoffe er findet anklang, auch wenn es am Anfang nicht ganz so sanft zugeht #hüstel# Demnach viel Vergnügen mit "Nächtlicher Zusammenpall"!

MFG

Violanda McCormack

**

* * *

Nächtlicher Zusammenprall**

Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, doch er hatte sich auch bis kurz nach 2:00 Uhr nicht blicken lassen.

Bereits seit über vier Stunden bewegte sie sich nicht von ihrem Platz, an dem sie saß und warf fasst jede Viertelstunde einen erneuten Blick zur Uhr.

Es wurde dreiviertel Zwei.

Es wurde auch halb und viertel vor Drei und noch immer regte sich nichts.

Hatte er es vergessen?

Sonst entfiel seinem messerscharfen Verstand doch auch nichts, also schloss sie dies aus.

Aber was könnte es sonst sein, was ihn veranlasste dermaßen zu spät zu kommen?

Eine andere Frau?

Ungeduldig tippelten ihre Finger auf dem Esszimmertisch herum und gaben ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich.

Jeder einzelne Finger schien einen anderen Ton zu erzeugen und so spielte sie unbewusst Melodien, die nur sie in ihrem Kopf hören konnte.

Von einem jähen Rascheln eines Schlüsselbundes aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, hielten ihre Finger plötzlich inne.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Durchgang hinüber, der einem Torbogen glich, und erkannte eine Silhouette im Dunkel des Raumes, die nur durch das Licht des Mondes zu erkennen war.

„Du bist spät.", erklang ihre scharfe Stimme inmitten der Dunkelheit und kaum war das letzte Wort über ihre Lippen geglitten, leuchtete der dunkle Zauberstab ihres Mannes auf.

„Wieso bist du noch wach?", fragte der weißblonde Mann ihr gegenüber, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung.

Narcissa Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Ist es ein Verbrechen auf dich zu warten, zumal du mir versprochen hattest heute eher wieder hier zu sein?", zischte sie unverhohlen und wollte an ihm vorbei in den Flur und die Treppe ins Schlafzimmer hinauf.

Doch er hielt sie fest.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du hast! Erstens habe ich keine genaue Zeit genannt und zweitens ist es doch früher als sonst!"

Sie riss ihren Arm von ihm los und ging weiter während sie begann zu sprechen.

„Ja, natürlich! Der unfehlbare Lucius Malfoy macht nie einen Fehler und gesteht ihn sich auch nicht ein! Wenn er seiner Frau versprochen hat, früher da zu sein um auch mal wieder mit ihr ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen, ist das ja _nicht so wichtig_! Ich versteh' schon."

Narcissa hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er ihr gefolgt war.

Erst als er sie auf der Treppe herumriss, wutentbrannt und völlig mies gelaunt, wurde ihr mit Freuden bewusst, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte.

„Wütend?", fragte sie in gespielt niedlichem Ton.

„Reize mich nicht, Narcissa! Ich habe schon so keine besonders gute Laune, also lass es mich noch mehr anzustacheln!"

„Ach und warum sollte ich das bitteschön tun? Soll ich also den Mund halten, ja? Nur damit du dir keine Meckereien von mir anzuhören brauchst!"

„Halt, verdammt noch mal, endlich den Mund!"

„WERDE ICH NICHT!", fauchte sie immer lauter werdend.

„WARUM KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL HALTEN WAS DU MIR GEGENÜBER VERSPRICHST!"

Im Nachhinein wurde ihr bewusst, dass es keine sinnvolle Idee gewesen war, Lucius dermaßen zu reizen, denn kurz nach Beendigung ihres Satzes, spürte sie seine flache Hand auf ihre Wange prallen, wobei ihr Gesicht zur Seite wirbelte.

Ein unschönes Geräusch erklang in ihren Ohren und wie hypnotisiert rutschte Narcissa an der Wand hinab und blieb, sich die langsam anschwellende Wange haltend, sitzen.

Es war schon seid langem nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass er dermaßen Hand an sie gelegt hatte, aber jetzt, wo ihr in Erinnerung gerufen wurde, wie es sich anfühlte, von ihm geohrfeigt zu werden, wollte sie dieses Gefühl in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes verbannen.

Sie wollte doch nur mit ihm zusammen sein!

Narcissa vernahm ein deutliches „Ich gehe duschen!", rührte sich aber nicht.

Sie zog die Beine an und versenkte ihr Gesicht an den Knien.

Unwillkürlich drangen Tränen aus ihren Augen und zogen ihre Bahn über das zarte Gesicht der Frau mittleren Alters.

Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, als sie erneut Schritte vernahm.

Anscheinend hatte Lucius bemerkt, dass sie nicht ins Schlafzimmer gegangen war und sah demnach an der Stelle nach, wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte und nun auch wieder fand.

Er vernahm ihr stetiges Schniefen und nach ein paar Sekunden, die er ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, kam er zu ihr herunter und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Stufen.

Lucius sagte kein Wort.

Narcissa wusste nicht, ob ihm schlicht und einfach nichts einfiel was er sagen konnte, doch die hielt diese Stille, die zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte, nicht länger aus.

„Du hast eine andere… oder?"

Lucius sah auf.

„Was?"

Es klang, als habe er sie akustisch nicht verstanden, also wiederholte sie sich.

„Du hast eine andere. Eine, die jünger und hübscher ist als ich… oder?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf an und er erblickte nun ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, welches völlig verzerrt wirkte.

„Du.. du liebst mich nicht mehr!"

„Narcissa, was erzählst du da für einen Unsinn?"

Er klang leicht erbost über diese Anschuldigungen.

„Und… und warum bist du dann nie da? Warum entfernst du dich so weit von mir? Warum warte ich seit über einem Monat jede Nacht in unserem Bett und du kommst nicht zu mir? Was… was habe ich denn falsch gemacht!"

Sie senkte erneut das Gesicht und wollte es schon wieder an ihren Knien vergraben, als sie seine Hände an ihren Wangen spürte, die es ihr unmöglich machten, ihr Gesicht zu verstecken.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du dir einredest, Narcissa! Ich habe keine andere Frau, die ich attraktiver finde als dich! Es ist nur momentan so, dass ich beruflich viel zu tun habe und deswegen kaum Zeit für private Dinge übrig bleibt, mehr nicht."

Ihre kindlichen, eisblauen Augen blieben an seinen grauen hängen und Narcissa hatte das Gefühl sich beinahe in diesen Facetten aus Grautönen zu verlieren.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich fest gegen Lucius' nackte, warme und gut riechende Haut.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet war.

Es war ihr schon lang nicht mehr passiert, dass sie ihn in solchen Momenten sah und aufgrund aufsteigender Begierde errötete.

Er spürte ihren sich steigernden Herzschlag und lächelte sanft, während er an ihrem goldenen Haar roch.

Orchideengeruch umspielte seine Nase und er genoss es sichtlich.

Lucius hielt Narcissa eine ganze Weile an sich gedrückt, bis er sie auf die Arme nahm und die Treppen hinauf trug.

Die Augen geschlossen, spürte sie unter sich, das weiche Laken des Ehebettes und über sich ihren Mann, dessen Blick sie dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen.

Er wischte mit dem Daumen über ihre Wangen und verteilte das salzige Nass über ihre noch immer gerötete Haut.

Unterwegs hatte er das Handtuch, welches seine Lenden bedeckte verloren und nun lag er nackt auf seiner noch bekleideten Frau.

Als es dieser wiederum auffiel errötete sie bis zu Gänze und er konnte sich ein leises, unverhohlenes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wer wird denn gleich erröten? Meiner Auffassung nach, kennst du mich bereits vollkommen unbekleidet.", meinte er in einem verführerischen Tonfall.

Narcissa hielt sich peinlich berührt die Hände vors Gesicht um so ihre Röte zu verstecken.

„Nun nimm schon deine Hände von deinem Gesicht. Ich möchte schließlich sehen wie du auf mich reagierst.", hauchte er, während seine Hände, die ihren umfassten und sie von ihrem Gesicht zogen.

„N… nicht!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Mir gefällst du so rot, wie du bist."

Lucius senkte sein Gesicht zu dem ihren und berührte sacht mit seinen Lippen die ihren.

Er ließ sich den Anblick, von ihrem Gesicht nicht entgehen, als ihr Mund gierig nach mehr verlangte und ihre Augen anfingen in einer Art zu glänzen, die er vermisst hatte.

Während seine Hände über ihren Körper strichen und ihn von störenden Stoffstücken befreite, entrann Narcissa's Kehle immer wieder ein entzückter Seufzer, wenn er doch einmal über ein Stück ihrer hellen und samtenen Haut strich.

Diese Nacht sollte ihr in ihrem Gedächtnis erhalten bleiben.

* * *

Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen #ggg# Ich würde mich (wie sollte es auch anders sein) natürlich über ein kleines Review freun, also bitte auf den süßen Button da klicken #hehe#


End file.
